Las estrellas nos observan
by AstroLabio
Summary: "Una agradable brisa removía su cabello oscuro, haciéndole estremecer con levedad. Hacía unas horas que los otros se habían marchado a comprar suministros, y, curiosamente, le habían dejado a él encargado de buscar algo para la cena (…) Cerró los ojos, sonriendo con levedad, quedándose simplemente allí unos instantes…Hasta que sintió una presencia a su espalda, quizá demasiado tard


Las estrellas nos observan

Una agradable brisa removía su cabello oscuro, haciéndole estremecer con levedad. Hacía unas horas que los otros se habían marchado a comprar suministros, y, curiosamente, le habían dejado a él encargado de buscar algo para la cena, así que allí estaba, mirando el gran lago que tenía frente a sí, ajustando el sedal una y otra vez, inmerso en la tarea.

Era relajante, y mucho más cuando no estaba rodeado de tres pares de ojos que le metían prisa para pescar algo, soltando pequeñas pullitas a sus espaldas de forma intencionada.

Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, dejando la caña. Había cogido unos cuantos pescados ya, y el atardecer se cernía poco a poco sobre el horizonte. Miró un momento hacia atrás, buscándolos con los ojos, pero sin encontrarles. Sin ganas de moverse de allí, se sentó en el borde de la plataforma, dejando colgar una pierna balanceante, y con la rodilla de otra apoyó el mentón, contemplando la tranquila superficie, inmenso en lo que tenía frente a sí.

Aquello era tan relajante… cerró los ojos, sonriendo con levedad, quedándose simplemente allí unos instantes…Hasta que sintió una presencia a su espalda, quizá demasiado tarde, mientras esta le tocaba un hombro, sobresaltándole.

Se giró en un resorte, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia, encontrándose unas manos enguantadas pidiendo paz.

–Soy yo Noct. Siento haberte asustado.

Los ojos del joven se deslizaron por la figura, suspirando un tanto, soltando el arma que instintivamente había invocado. Había estado tan relajado que no se había percatado de que Ignis se acercaba por detrás. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que le cubrieran las espaldas, mal que le paseara.

–Tranquilo. –Suspiró, incorporándose del todo, poniéndose casi a su altura. –Me alegro de no haber atacado a lo loco. –Le sonrió con suavidad, recordando así tantas recomendaciones que le había dado a lo largo del camino su consejero. El otro entrecerró los ojos al devolverle la sonrisa, complacido por el comentario.

–Así es como debe ser. –Se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, asintiendo. –Siempre hay que analizar la situación antes de actuar. Me alegro que lo tengas presente en tu mente de forma inconsciente.

–¿Y de quien es la culpa? –Le vaciló el otro, divertido. Ignis bajó un poco el rostro, modesto, pero sin comentar nada más. Noct rodó los ojos, mirando detrás del hombre, encontrándolo solo.

–¿Y los otros? –Preguntó extrañado.

Ignis suspiró de forma sonora, algo poco habitual en él.

–Esos inconscientes… –Murmuró más para sí que para el otro.

Noct alzó una ceja, expectante a lo que tuviera que añadir.

–Hace unas horas que nos hemos separado. –Le indicó con un gesto al príncipe para que le siguiera hacia el santuario que había a unos pocos metros de distancia, prosiguiendo con la historia: –Resulta que Prompto se ha fijado en unas chicas…

–Qué raro. –Comentó Noct con una sonrisa ladeada. El otro asintió, continuando.

–… y a Gladio también le han hecho gracia, al parecer, así que han hecho un estúpido trato o reto, no sé, para ver si conseguían ligar con ellas. –Se encogió casi imperceptiblemente de hombros, aquel rollo no yéndole con él. A otros ojos aquel gesto habría pasado desapercibido, pero no para el príncipe, captando el movimiento. El moreno se paró un tanto, con las cejas alzadas.

–¿Estos dos colaborando juntos para conseguir ligar? Pagaría todo lo que tengo en la cartera por verlos trabajar juntos en algo así, aunque…

–…Pobre Prompto. –Dijeron los dos a la vez, el joven suspirando, el otro apartando el rostro, alzándose de nuevo las gafas.

No las tenían todas con el más joven del grupo. Siempre se ponía muy nervioso con esas cosas.

–Entonces… ¿no sabes cuándo van a volver? –Preguntó curioso, para intentar no pensar en su amigo rubio.

El otro joven negó.

–Considero que vendrán a cenar en algún momento, porque tengo yo la mayor parte del dinero, así que… –Consultó su reloj de pulsera, calculando mentalmente. –Creo que voy a ir haciendo la cena. –Le miró unos instantes, alzando la mano para que le tendiera el cubo que portaba. –¿Me ayudas?

Noctis le miró, pensando que no tenía mucho más que hacer en aquellos instantes, solo acompañado por su consejero, así que asintió. No era muy bueno en los quehaceres de cocina, pero en alguna ocasión ayudaba a su amigo en la tarea. En realidad, les vendría bien aquel tiempo solos para hablar de sus cosas.

Al poco llegaron al santuario, y mientras el castaño empezaba a preparar los utensilios, lavándose antes las manos, a la par que el otro colocaba las sillas pertinentes y encendía el fuego, sin comentar nada más, sabiendo ambos que labor tenían que realizar sin dudarlo un momento, sin comentar nada más, completamente compenetrados. Al terminar el príncipe con su cometido, se restregó las manos contra su pantalón, quitándose el polvo y la posible suciedad con ese gesto, y se acercó al otro, preguntando con la mirada que hacer.

–Ve cortando las patatas en trozos lo más finos que puedas. –Ignis se giró a mirarle, con unos ojos casi acusadores, con la comisura del labio levemente alzada al comentar. –Anda, lávate las manos como toca. –Le indicó el lugar para hacerlo con un gesto de cabeza.

Noctis le sonrió de forma descarada al haber sido pillado; había esperado que no se fijara en aquel pequeño detalle, pero por supuesto, los ojos del estratega, como siempre, estaban puestos en todo. En realidad, se habría sentido decepcionado si no le hubiera dicho nada sobre su comportamiento.

Era casi como una prueba. Solo había querido escucharle el comentario.

Dio unos pasos al lado, metiendo las manos en la pequeña pila portátil que tenía la cocina, y se las lavó a conciencia, sabiendo que el otro lo miraba con ojos críticos, para que no se saltara ningún paso, pero aun realizando la tarea que tenía entre manos. Siempre tan metódico… pero en realidad, no podía imaginarse a Ignis de diferente modo, así que no podía evitar sonreír de forma disimulada cuando le comentaba algo para llamarle la atención.

Terminó de lavarse, secándose las manos con un trapo cercano, y se giró a mirarlo, descubriendo que el cocinero estaba centrado preparando el pescado. Sin prestarle mucha más atención, se puso a hacer la tarea que le había pedido, cogiendo el cuchillo, y comenzando a pelar la patata con torpeza, concentrado, mordiéndose la lengua para no perder atino.

–Debes sujetarla con más firmeza, deja que la muñeca la mueva con lentitud… –Le indicó el otro, echándole una mirada.

–Sí, sí… –Se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero no conseguía pillarle el truco. Le daba bastante rabia. Él y la cocina nunca se llevarían bien, estaba claro.

Ignis sonrió sutilmente, negando con la cabeza, centrándose de nuevo en lo suyo, aunque comentando:

–Ha sido un día tranquilo. Nos hacía falta.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí.–Corroboró el otro, sonriendo a la misma, centrado en su tarea, mientras, poco a poco, conseguía quitarle la piel a la patata tuberculosa que tenía entre manos, dejándola caer en la mesa.

No hacía falta que ninguno de los dos rellenara el silencio con palabras, completamente cómodos, relajados en la complicidad que había entre ambos.

Ignis puso el pescado ya cortado en la olla, removiendo el contenido con un cucharón, mientras le echaba una ojeada a la tarea del príncipe, asintiendo.

–Así, de forma fina.–Vio como el otro estaba pendiente de su tarea, intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía, concentrado. –A ver, que te ayudo. –Ya no sabía cómo indicarle, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo, acercándose, indicándole con un dedo el tamaño a cortar los cachos. El príncipe lo intento, saliéndole regulero.

La risa de Ignis se oyó por lo bajo, sin ningún tipo de maldad en ella, negando con la cabeza, acercándose un poco más, casi rozándose su hombros, poniéndose detrás del príncipe, y cogiéndole de las manos para guiarle, rodeándole casi de forma casual, discretamente. Sus pieles se rozaron casi de modo furtivo, sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos sin guantes, ni ninguna prenda que los separara, y el consejero, pausadamente, fue guiando las manos del príncipe con lentitud, cortando con seguridad entonces la patata, respirando ambos de forma algo irregular.

–¿Ves…? Lentamente, pero con decisión.–Murmuró bajito, notando en ese comentario Noctis el aliento contra su oído, haciéndole casi estremecer.

–Sí… –Movió él mismo las manos esta vez, aunque sin que el otro dejara aun el contacto, cortando mejor esta vez, mucho más fino y seguro, al haber guiado antes sus pasos su compañero.

–Mejor. –Sonrió Ignis, retirándose, apartando el rostro y subiéndose las gafas, para que no se le viera tanto el rostro. –Ahora , mételas en la olla poco a poco.

El otro asintió, acercándose a la cacerola y metiéndolas casi de una en una, inseguro de que le salpicara, terminando la tarea de forma airosa.

La cena aún tardó unos cuantos minutos en hacerse, y viendo que los otros no llegaban, decidieron cenar antes, porque que aquel tipo de comida valía la pena comerla caliente. Se sentaron frente al fuego, el uno junto al otro en las sillas y masticaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, solo oyéndose el sonido de los cubiertos contra el plato al ser la comida partida y cogida, casi como un eco lejano.

Noctis resopló, satisfecho, sin poder evitarlo.

Ignis le miró, dejando su plato en el suelo, interrogante.

–¿Es gratificante comer algo atrapado y preparado por uno mismo?

–Sí. –Afirmó el moreno, sonriendo. –Estaba hambriento. Reconozco que esto de cocinar tiene su punto… pero no me veo haciéndolo todos los días. –Añadió por último, alzando una mano, excusándose, por si acaso pensaba secuestrare para la tarea todos los días. El otro sonrió ligeramente al adivinar sus pensamientos.

Era cierto. Ni por asomo se veía haciéndolo siempre, pero sí que era… gratificante, se tuvo que reconocer el príncipe a sí mismo.

El más joven se recostó en la silla, mirando el cielo, satisfecho. Estando lejos de la gasolinera más cercana, y gracias a eso, todo era oscuridad en el cielo salvo aquel rincón que ellos dos tenían iluminado. La noche estrellada lo cubría todo.

–¿En qué piensas?

Noctis sonrió, sin tener reparo en decir lo que realmente se le pasaba por la mente a su confidente.

–Qué el cielo está precioso. Me entran ganas de apagar la fogata y poder ver el cielo nocturno como lo merece…

–¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?

Noct se incorporó, mirándole, ciertamente interrogante. A veces Ignis le parecía muy complaciente.

–Pero… ¿y los otros?

Ignis hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

–Siendo ya esta hora, o tardan _más_ en volver, o ya no vuelven hasta el amanecer.

El más joven alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero riendo al fin ante el comentario. Tenía razón.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Entonces?–Repitió el moreno.

–¿Apago el fuego?

Noct lo miró un lago instante, y sin decir nada más, asintió. El mayor se levantó sin dudar un solo instante, y empezó a apagar la hoguera de forma metódica, para que no quedara nada encendido.

–Noct…–Comenzó a decir Ignis, aunque siendo interrumpido por el otro, no dejándole acabar.

–¿Hum…?

–Si quieres ver bien las estrellas, creo que será conveniente que te tumbes en el suelo, ¿no? Así podrás abarcarlas por completo.

El más joven se quedó unos instantes pensativo, asintiendo al final al verle sentido a lo que decía su compañero.

–Tienes razón.

Se levantó, cerrando la silla portátil, y dejándola a un lado, estirándose en el suelo de piedra, pero aun quedándose sentado, mirando a su compañero de refilón.

–¿Te tumbas conmigo? –Le preguntó, sin saber si iba a ser rechazado de pleno o no. Ignis se le quedó mirando un instante con sus ojos verdes destelleando aun con las pocas brasas que quedaban del fuego, largamente. El príncipe tragó saliva, esperando ya una negativa rotunda, pero le oyó suspirar, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y por qué no? –Acabó diciendo, sorprendiéndole. Vio como ultimaba los detalles, apartaba la silla plegable, y se sentaba cerca suya, casi rozándose. Alzó la mirada entonces al cielo, imitándole.

Se quedó unos instantes ahí, simplemente moviendo los ojos con lentitud, observándolo todo.

–Tienes razón, esta noche las estrellas se ven de forma especial. –Murmuró, pensativo, dándole la razón al príncipe.

Noctis respiró hondo, con el corazón latiendo de forma errática, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro en todo aquel proceso; este viéndose observado, giró el rostro para encararle, justo en el instante en el que el otro miraba al fin al cielo, contemplando las miles de lucecitas que lo decoraban, maravillado.

Cuanto mal podía hacer la contaminación lumínica… la quietud era casi eterna en aquel lugar, donde nada se oía, sólo sus respiraciones quedas.

Entonces, pudo sentir los ojos de Ignis sobre sí, como una sutil caricia, girándose, curioso, encontrándole con su mirada sobre él, en la penumbra, sin apartarla de él. El príncipe tragó saliva, sin poder apartar los ojos: en medio latido, estuvieron un poco más cerca, casi rozándose, preguntándose con la mirada recíprocamente si aquello estaba bien, dándose permiso mutuo, acortando la distancia que los separaba, encontrándose sus labios de forma tímida. Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, los dedos del consejero se deslizaron por el suelo un tanto, encontrando la punta de los de Noctis de forma modesta, rozándose. Alzó su mano libre, tomando la mejilla del príncipe con su palma, acariciándola como si fuera un tesoro, algo prohibido, suspirando de modo entrecortado, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, mientras abrían las bocas, recibiendo sus lenguas, algo cohibidas aun, solo observándoles la noche en su intimidad.

d


End file.
